Bring me that horizon
by OverHereNow
Summary: AU Sakura Hanuro is kidnapped by the imfamous Captain Orochimaru to release a curse set on his crew and is up to Master Sasuke Uchiha to save her. With help from his swashbuckling friend Captian Naruto Uzumaki and his crew.
1. Prologue

Bring me that horizon

**AN: **Yo. This Fic is not a cross over it is an AU. It is loosely based on POTC but it will have major plot differences. Don't like don't read and I apologise before hand for any spell or grammar errors.

I do not own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean just the DVD's

Prologue

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, Yo ho.  
we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo ho."_

_A young girl grasped the prow of the ship as it slid silent as a ghost through the mist. It clung the little girl like spirit breath, making her shiver with suppressed fear. _

_A hand grasped her shoulder, she jumped and wheeled around._

"_You shouldn't be singing about pirate's missy, Tis bad luck." A tall man with silver hair glared at her with one lazy eye, the other was covered with a black eye patch."_

"_Kakashi you scared me." Sakura shook out her hair, so red that it appeared rose coloured, to dislodge any moisture that was clinging to it._

"_Aye Missy this yonder mist does terrible things to a man."_

_A loud holler rang out across the fairly quiet deck, all hands rushed to portside. Sakura's eyes widened and with a sick feeling she heard Kakashi mummer "By all the gods."_

_A large ship was looming several ship lengths away, plumes of smoke billowing from its body. Kakashi's' jaw clenched and saw that his hands were tightening into white-knuckled fists._

_Sakura's father came to Kakashi's side and stared at the ship. It looked like any ordinary ship, excepting of course the smoke. Frowning, she glanced at Kakashi and found a tight, angry look crossing his eyes._

_"Mr Kakashi…"_

_"Iruka bring the ship around and try to get us as close as you can." Kakashi's voice was thick and his eyes never once left the scene before him. Iruka nodded sharply and turned, barking orders to the crew who were staring at the ship with similar shocked looks. Sakura looked at them, and could tell in their eyes that they knew what the ship was, and for some reason it frightened them._

_She turned back to Kakashi but he still wasn't looking at her. "Sakura, go below and stay there." The order was abrupt and Sakura's mouth slackened slightly at the force behind Kakashi's words. _

"_Why?"_

"_That." He pointed at the burning ship "Is something all sailors fear and the cruellest thing to do to a crew." Kakashi's black eye burned into hers "Only the most evil of pirates do this because...It means only death."_

_Sakura nodded at his horrific description and turned to go below when a dark shape caught her eye, at first she thought it was a dolphin or maybe a shark. Excited she leaned over the side to take a closer look. A pale boy with dark hair lay slumped over a singed table._

_Backing away and pointing "There's a boy, there's a boy in the water!"_

_With yells of "man overboard" They hauled the boy onto the boat and set off towards the burning ship to search for more survivors. _

_Sakura took a closer look at the boy. He was very thin and pale with crudely cut raven black hair. She reached out to brush a few black strands from his forehead when, almost simultaneously he gasped a lung full of air, opened his dark eyes and grasped her wrist with a surprisingly strong grip._

"_Who...who are you?" He sounded heart breaking young and confused._

"_My name is Sakura Hanuro and your safe now." curiously she asked "What's your name?"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha" he wheezed._

"_I'm watching over you Sasuke." _

_He gave one small scared nod and then slumped backwards onto the deck exhausted. A glitter of gold caught her eye and she pulled a gold medallion out from under his shirt, the medallion was both gorgeous and grotesque with a grinning skull in the middle and strange symbols around the edge. As she stroked the smooth glistening surface she whispered "Are you a pirate?"_

"_Has he said anything?" Governor Hanuro broke her train of thought and she hid the medallion behind her back._

"_His name's Sasuke Uchiha. That's all I know."_

_Governor Hanuro gestured to Kakashi to pick Sasuke up. "Take him below."_

_As Sakura turned to go below, a sudden movement caught her eye._

_A tall black ship with black sails flying a black pirate flag_


	2. This is why we can't have nice things

Chapter 1 this is why we can't have nice things

_**AN/**__ This as usual won't be very long. The prologue does have a lot of the dialogue from the first two minutes of the first POTC film but that its where the similarities to the film ends, I'm kinda bad at writing fight scenes so any tips would be welcome._

_I do not own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean because if I did you would definitely know about it. _

Ten years later.

Cannon fire shook the Phoenix's deck, sending both friend and enemy flying. The two ships slid past each other in a deadly dance of smoke and fire.

Naruto dabbed blood out of his eyes and felt the cut on his forehead, to his fingers it felt long but shallow. Swiftly he yanked a splinter of wood that was stuck in his cut and another fresh trickle of blood ran down from the cut. Impatiently he wiped it away again leaving a streak of red across his blue bandana.

"Captain, their preparing to board us" Shikamaru, his first mate yelled to him over the noise of return fire from their ship. Shikamaru smiled grimly at Naruto, Naruto grinned back at his first mate a bit desperately.

"Close quarters just the way I like them." He tried to put bravo into his voice but he could tell that Shikamaru knew he was nervous.

A fresh wave of shouting and canon fire broke up their conversation as the enemy crew boarded them. Simultaneously Naruto and Shikamaru drew their swords and raced to defend their ship.

Needless to say the next few minutes were chaos, as Naruto fought foe after foe. The Spaniard captain he had pitted his ship against charged him. Their swords locked and Naruto bared his teeth in a sharp toothed grin at the Spaniard's grizzled face.

"You cannot hope to win against the Anna-Marie; she is the most armed ship in all of Spain." The captain spoke in very poor English with an accent so thick it could warm an Eskimo.

"You stole my hat when we last met." Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously "And No-one steals my hat!"

They spun in a deadly dance, sunlight flashing off their gleaming swords; Naruto fell heavily against the wooden side railing clutching a wounded arm, blood dripped down from his bicep.

"Why do keep trying to defeat me when all I do is just throw you away like trash?" The Spaniard advanced on Naruto, death in his eyes. Naruto tiredly propped himself up on his ship's side rail.

"Because I'll just keep coming back until I wear you down." He proudly stared into the Spaniard's eyes "That is why I cannot lose."

"How can you defeat me when I know swordsmanship far beyond you will ever learn?"

Naruto closed his eyes with a smirk "Because I know Hinata."

The captain laughed cruelly and drew back his sword arm to pierce Naruto's heart, sunlight blinded Naruto and he winced away from it. Just when there should have been a final blow the Spaniard suddenly choked as a gleaming tip of a sword produced through his chest, he gasped like a fish out of water, the tips of his fingers gently touched the sword point as if he couldn't quite believe it was there and blood coloured his lips scarlet. He fell to his knees and gazed up at Naruto's face like he was looking into the sun, his lips moved, mouthing words that he would never say as the death rasp rattled out of his bloody lips and he slumped over and lay still.

Naruto shook his sandy blond hair out of his blue eyes and glared annoyed at his saviour "I had him just where I wanted him."

Hinata extended a slim pale hand to him and rolled her pale eyes. "Just where you wanted him to kill you more like." He harrumphed at her but allowed her to pull him up with his good arm.

He glanced around the ship as his or rather Shikamaru's cunning plan took place, they had known that they were out gunned by the Anna-Marie. So a few of the unlucky members of the crew had had to stand and fight while the rest of the crew had hidden themselves. Now his crew had left their hiding places and were overwhelming the enemy, even beginning to board the Anna-Marie and take control of it.

He returned his gaze to his lover. She stood in the middle of the ruined deck, with her crudely cut black hair, ratty blood stained clothes and pulling her sword out of a dead man's back he had never seen anything more beautiful. He encircled her with his good arm and kissed her, drawing in out. When he released her there was gentleness in her eyes that few people ever got to see.

"What was that for Mr Naruto?" She breathed teasingly.

"Can't I thank you for saving my life?" He looked back at her with pretend wounded eyes. She grinned at him and leaned forwards for another kiss.

"Oi love birds we need some help with the clear up!" Kiba bellowed with a huge grin on his face, one of Kiba's favourite pastimes was to wait until the captain and his lover were deeply into romancing each other then bursting in with some trivial news, it wasn't all fun and games Naruto had once strung him upside down at the end of the yard arm when he had interrupted them during a specially intimate time.

Neji, Naruto's second mate crossed the boarding plank from the Anna-Marie with a dancer's grace. "The enemy ship is secured to us Captain." his deep calming voice carried around the deck to the rest of the battered crew, a few weary cheers were raised by this, he continued "however the Phoenix is heavily damaged"

Naruto closed his eyes as if in pain. He snapped open his eyes "Fix us up the best you can then head us for the nearest friendly port." He ordered to Neji "Get us ship shaped as fast as possible I want us ready for anything." suddenly his hat dropped down on his head and a green and orange parrot landed on Neji's shoulder.

"_Ship shape; ship shape_." The parrot squawked at him. While Neji was a man of few words his parrot Lee was one of the most talkative creatures Naruto had ever met.

During a water stop on a remote island the parrot had taken a fancy to Neji and refused to leave him alone. Reluctantly Neji, under the urging of Tenten had taken the parrot on as a pet and was stuck with Lee forever.

Naruto watched as Neji delicately stepped around the smashed yard arm. His wife Tenten leaped down from where she had been securing the working sails and placed a hand on his arm, they didn't say anything and for a few brief seconds just stared into each other's faces but the moment was so private most of the crew turned to look away.

Shikamaru slouched over to him, his typical laziness back in place once the danger was over, tiredly he rubbed his hand over his face "Man it almost makes me jealous."

"How so?"

"You've got Hinata, Neji's got Tenten, Kiba gets any wench he likes and even Choji's got that inn Keeper, what's her name? Ino. I'm the only one all alone in this world like a grumpy old man."

Naruto clapped Shikamaru's shoulder and grinned up at his tall friend "You'll find someone."

"And one day fish will fly."

Shikamaru slouched of too oversee the repair work. Naruto bent and picked up a piece of the Phoenix's deck and turned to Hinata "This is why we can't have nice things here." he complained sadly to her.

"But at least the queen will pay you for the repairs."

"But I won't be able to keep my loot." He moaned "I'll never be rich"

"Ha" Hinata laughed at him "We get forty percent of the plunder and as long as we prey on the Konoha's enemy ships we're free."

He paused considering her words, and then cockily he leaned forwards and rested his forehead against hers. She slide her thin arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his thick hair "Well then." He said a little huskily "It's a good thing I'm a privateer."


End file.
